


Am I Special?

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Series: Melanie Martinez,K12 themed fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Jelous scott, Knotting, M/M, Party, Protective Scott, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: "You want some?" Asked Scott as he lit one up"...You came here to get high?" Asked Stiles taking a joint and lighting it up"I came for something else too....if you want to get laid so much,I can easly make it happen." Growled Scott as he shoved Stiles down in the mattress"Kira." Gasped Stiles when the werewolf ground hard against him"Don't care," bit Scott out,and fuck it, what's one more sin?





	Am I Special?

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay so is this angsty? Maaaybe. Is this just Scott being an asshole and Stiles being a little shit? 100%.

Scott followed him home for a bit of Sciles time. Quality movies with your best friend was what the human expected  
  
But when Scott's suggestive hand found it's way to Stiles' thigh,he wasn't so sure anymore  
  
It's not like Stiles never thought about his friend this way. He's dreamt about it more times than he can count but Scott appeared like the straightest motherfucker around.

* * *

  
  
Scott thought about his girlfriend,and how Kira would react if she ever found out about the fact that her boyfriend was burried balls deep inside his best friend but he couldn't help but want the humans body.

Stiles was so fragile,so soft,but yet rejecting to accept the power of anything other than his humanity.

Never taking the bite,surviving a possesion,always being fucking right about everything.

It made Scott's wolf want to breed him until the Stilinski passed out and then some more  
  
The human's mouth was doing things to him,every time they fucked,and trust him they fucked a lot,Stiles would call him an Alpha,scream,moan,and beg for Scott to be rougher to which he always complied,letting the ugly dark desire for a willing prey sink in

  
Whenever Scott wanted it,Stiles would give it to him.

* * *

  
"You're crazy." Growled the werewolf as he watched the blood dripping from his friends stab wound "You're fucking crazy"  
  
"It's not like you were going to belive me anyways. I told you that there's something off about Theo but no,mr. Know it all wereboy must protect everyone and belive a stranger over his best friend." Said Stiles with a shrug.

He had been kindapped by the dread doctors and that son of a bitch chimera for days with them trying to bring the nogitsune back.

* * *

Scott made him go to the E.R,which really sucked,but oh,he'll live.  
  
After that,Scott took him home because Melissa was working a night shift,and fucked him gently,working his way in,and thrusting ever so slightly while jerking Stiles off with his hand,and Stiles loved it,loved the feeling of being loved,he though, twisting the sheets between his fingers.  
  
After they were done,Stiles thought about this fucked up relationship they had,and said something that he'd probably regret later  
  
"Scott why are we doing this?" Asked the boy with a frown

"What do you mean?" Said the werewolf,still spent "I mean,you have Kira."

"Stiles. This isn't something we should talk about right now." Scott anwsered and Stiles lets the regret,and those thoughts back.  
  
  
'Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget?' Thought the human,taking his clothes and putting them on

"Where are you going?" Asked the werewolf

"Home." Stiles said,feeling something he couldn't explain

* * *

  
  
After that,they didn't hook up for a long time.

Until the full moon came around of course because Scotty is one horny ass dog.

"This is the last time i swear." Growled Scott as he pressed Stiles down in the matress

"Last time." Anwsered Stiles,hoping that it was true. He didn't want to get his emotions played with anymore.

That night,Stiles got fucked in ten different positions,until the sun rose.

  
In the morning,Scott was gone and Stiles' heart was kinda broken he's not gonna lie. But he'll live.

* * *

Afew days after that,nothing happened.

They were back to being friends and everything was normal again,at last nothing was trying to kill them and he even got invited to a party.

Well Lydia did have a soft spot for him nowdays.  
  
At the party,Stiles was living up. Doing shots,having fun,and he even met this really cute guy from their school.

When the guy started feeling Stiles' ass through his jeans the human lets it happen and moves his body with the beat,letting the music take over.

  
Until,of course,Scott McCall comes between them and smiles apologeticly at the guy while dragging Stiles away. "Okay Scott what the fuck?" Asked Stiles,a bit annoyed that he just lost a perfect fuck.

"I. Don't know what came over me. The wolf just wanted me to stop you. Maybe that guy's dangerous or something." Said Scott,equally confussed

"Well buddy,fuck you and your wolf too." Growled the human as he ran out of the bathroom.

He was going home without so much as a hook up,well fuck this party and every fucking creature in this town.

* * *

  
  
  
He loved Scott. He really did. Maybe too much,but that's off the point. He wants about to light the man on fire at the moment.

Scott's been cockblocking him everytime Stiles tried to find a good fuckbuddy and Stiles Stilinski wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Okay Scotty,Scott,Puppy,the big bad wolf,the big alpha male,why the fuck are you cockblocking me for a month?" Asked the human over the phone

"What do you mean?" Asked the werewolf innocently over the phone

"Oh fuck you McCall,you know exactly what i mean. You scared every and each one of my fuckbuddies away." Stiles bit out angrly

"Hey..look i'm sorry it's weird Alpha thing where we dont like our pack smelling like anyone but us. I...sorry,can i come over?" Scott was really hoping that Stiles says yes,his wolf has been driving him crazy,and so was the need to feel that tight hole clenching around him.

"Yeah okay,look come over but you have to get over your dog issues dude."

"Oh shut up" Scott ended the call with a playful growl

* * *

  
  
"You want some?" Asked Scott as he lit one up  
  
"...You came here to get high?" Asked Stiles taking a joint and lighting it up

"I came for something else too....if you want to get laid so much,I can easly make it happen." Growled Scott as he shoved Stiles down in the mattress

"Kira." Gasped Stiles when the werewolf ground hard against him

"Don't care," bit Scott out,and fuck it, what's one more sin?

  
  
"God you feel so good," gasped the Alpha as Stiles broke apart beneath him,the human was taking his cock like a champ,the tight heat around him almost made him cum that instant

But he had to make it last longer,had to make Stiles see stars,make him moan even louder- "Scotty,knot me,fu-ck come on come in me,mark me,please fuck me!" dear god that fucking mouth

"Sti,fuck baby. You're mine,my little cock warmer,mmmh fuck yes,come on Stiles,cum undone,milk my cock,take my sperm in your belly" growled the Alpha making the human whimper,he shoved his cock deep inside

Thrusting ruthlessly,chasing his orgasm,making the other scream out,and god was Stiles the loud type,which was so fucking hot,the sounds he made as Scott pounded inside of his ass

"Fuck,I'm gonna cum,gonna fill you up so good,gonna make you smell like me," Growled the werewolf,finally cumming after an entire fucking month.

It was the reason he broke up with Kira,oh yeah he'd have to tell that to Stiles after. After his knot calms down tho.

_Wait_.

What.

A fucking what now?!

Did he just....he fucking knotted his bestfriend.

What the hell did Derek say about that?? The wolf claims it's partner??? Mating?? _**Fuck**_.

As he came down from his orgasm,Stiles noticed that something's literally spilling cum inside of him.

"Scott what the fuck is that?" Moaned Stiles as he felt the pulsing organ inside of him

"I. Uh. Might have. Knotted you." Said the werewolf,his voice breaking at the end

"Excuse me you what now?!" Screeched the brunette "That part of me telling you to knot me was fucking dirty talk!" Yelled the human,disstress growing around him,making him almost go into a full on panick attack

"Stiles you got to calm down-" tried Scott

"No! Fuck no! I will not,fuck you and fuck this!" Yelled the youngest Stilinski

"Stiles stop it's not my fault my wolf has done that! He chose you!" Said the werewolf,panicking

  
"If I'm so special why am I literally a sidechick,wait no, the sidedude!?" Yelled Stiles,looking at Scott like he wanted to gut him

"I...Sti-" this stunned Scott more than anything

"No wait lets talk. You fuck me,for almost five weeks,while having a **girlfriend**,_cockblock_ me after being done with me and now you act like the innocent guy?" Said the brown eyed boy "Stiles let's just-"  
  
"Do you regret the things we've done? Because i fucking do. Because this" said the human pointing between them ",is wrong."

"I-what?" Stiles growled at the reaction of his best friend

"I mean you have Kira,you can have anyone with those true alpha powers of yours. And cheating on your girl with a guy who got possessed by a nogitsune and _killed_ your ex is wrong. You can't just play my emotions like lacross eighter." 

Scott was so fucking confussed by all of this what the hell was going on "Stiles what the fuck is going on right now?"

Asked the were "...you know what. Fuck you." He felt Scotts arms go around him,hugging him tightly

"I've heard that emotions get a bit fucked up after knotting,it's going to be fine. I'll make it feel better." Whispered the werewolf,against the humans neck as he trailed gentle kisses down his throat and for a moment,Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. Fuck his emotions for this jerk

* * *

  
After the knot came down,Scott got up from the bed,leaving the seemingly asleep human  
  
But he soon found out that he wasn't  
"I knew this 'I'll make it better' bullshit wouldn't last long but fuck you, don't you leave me here,after knotting me." He wanted to shoot the bitch. How dare him make Stiles love him,knot him,and then make him the forever sidechick person,he knew that this mating thing should be a bigger problem for Scott than him but fuck him this hurt,he's only human with a fragile heart.

"When the hell did i say I'd leave,I'm just going to the bathroom. I wouldn't leave you after all of," Scott thought of a word but came up with a simple "this"  
  
"If I'm so special to your wolf why am i the sidepiece?" Whispered the brunette to himself after the werewolf went to the bathroom

* * *

  
  
"Okay then. We should talk about this right?" Asked Scott as he looked at Stiles

"Yes. If the knot means choosing a person as the werewolf's mate,like i've read on some shadey website,which automatically makes it impossible for you to go through a full moon without me,you fucked up and i don't plan on being your sidepiece forever." Said the human bitterly

"Wasn't planning on that. I came clear to Kira after i attacked Joseph." Anwsered the werewolf with a shrug

"You what now? Okay knotting me with me being sure you were still with your girlfriend was a fucked up thing to do amigo." Said the human as he winced

after being knotted he needed to be careful about moving,noted.

"Sorry.." said the werewolf as he looked down. Damn those puppy eyes "Okay so what now? You do know that taking me without my premission isn't fair,right?" He asked,looking Scott straight in the eye

"I..."  
  
"By the way you don't own me. Cause I bet you think you do." Continued the human

"Stiles i would nev-" Scott tried to reason with him "Well eighter way you don't." To which Scott pressed a soft kiss to his lips

"I don't. But i wish i did. You're perfect Sti..i hope you know that this meant more than just a good fuck to me."

"If I'm so special why am I secret?" Asked the human for the third time that day

"If you want to be official,I'm fine with that." Said the werewolf with a sigh  
  
"Do you regret this?" Stiles asked as he got into the werewolf's personal space

"I don't." Anwsered Scott,leaning in close  
  
Stiles pressed his lips to Scotts in the matter of seconds,and the kiss was everything but gentle. All teeth,bites and blood  
  
After the rollercoaster of emotions,Stiles simply whispered into Scott's ear  
  
"Don't you _ever_ play with me again or prepare for a wolfsbane bullet in that pretty skull of yours." And that shouldn't have turned Scott on so much. But it did,it so fucking did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this lovlies! If you see a spelling mistake don't be afraid to point it out 💞


End file.
